Unfinished Business
by Matt G
Summary: When an old enemy of Seng'ok comes out of the woodwork, Rick reluctantly goes on a revenge mission


anuary 4th 2002  
  
Well, I'm back! Jet lagged but back, in Colorado Springs for 2002!  
  
Having managed to get time off from both General Hammond and the Tok'ra â€" with the help of Seng'ok wanting to know more about Tau'ri culture â€"  
  
for Christmas and New Year, I showed my pass at the checkpoint for the first time in the best part of two weeks.  
  
The one advantage of working for any military is theoretically private aircraft â€" or so I thought. Fact is that theory only works if you're on an  
  
assignment of any kind â€" and no, family visits do not count as assignments.  
  
So it's train from Colorado Springs to Denver , bus to the airport, internal flight to Chicago O'Hare (adjust watch by one hour) and international  
  
flight to Heathrow (adjust watch by six hours) on the 22nd-23rd December and reverse the sequence on 2nd-3rd January.  
  
As for Christmas itself well, good to get back to the UK and catch up â€" of course you get the booze, good to hook up with old mates again blah de  
  
blah.  
  
Challenged everyone to a drinking contest on New Years Eve â€" I was the last man standing.  
  
Challenged everyone to a pool contest beforehand â€" took 'em all down!  
  
It seems that symbiotes can be pretty useful...apart from dealing with jet lag that is!  
  
'I am sorry, Rick but I am still recovering from defending your honour at that party' I heard Seng'ok grumbling  
  
Whatever.  
  
Once in the main corridor I received an unpleasant welcome.  
  
"Ah James Bond Junior, back from your extended break are we?"  
  
Lt Colonel Simone Granger, commander of SG-16.  
  
"Happy New Year to you too Colonel," I replied  
  
Someone in power had decided to transfer SG-16's previous commander out to Afghanistan . The result was this high and mighty bitch getting  
  
transferred from the Pentagon. Probably the worst thing that happened to me in the last couple of months!  
  
January 5th 2002  
  
Walter Davis had decided to send me to General Hammond on an errand  
  
I knocked on the General's door. The door was opened by his secretary â€" some grey haired woman who I can't remember the name of.  
  
"Rick is it? Sorry, General Hammond is in the briefing room with SG16."  
  
OK, I decided to wait for him outside the briefing room!  
  
Ten minutes later I was outside the briefing room.  
  
Listening to get an idea as to when the briefing was going to finish, I heard a bit of General Hammond's speech  
  
"...according to the Tok'ra, this P'chang is supposed to have links with Anubis..."  
  
' The ha'taka is still alive!' rumbled a certain voice  
  
'Seng'ok? What's up?' I asked.  
  
*The scene is like the inside of a volcano â€" no scratch that a volcano turned inside out, or maybe it's just night time, I don't know. My head is  
  
slowly turning round, my eyes are focused on a pit the size of a jacuzzi which is fast filling up with lava! I see five Jaffa carrying a young man,  
  
about my age above them. They lower the man head first into the pit â€" the man screams.*  
  
'Huh?' I asked once I was outside the briefing room again.  
  
'The man you saw was Kostos, host to Tekrun! Fifty of your years ago Sarang was my host! Tekrun had approached the Tok'ra ten years previously  
  
when he was in the service of Sokar! He wished to join the Tok'ra!'  
  
'Yeah and...?'  
  
Just then General Hammond exited the briefing room â€" without any warning Seng'ok took over.  
  
"General Hammond!" Seng'ok started, "I wish to join the mission against P'Chang!"  
  
What the fuck?  
  
"Seng'ok, see me in my office," the General replied. "SG16, your mission is on hold until I sort this business out!"  
  
Ten minutes later we were in Hammond 's office.  
  
"Seng'ok! I do not appreciate getting demands to go on one of my team's assignments at the last minute!" The General was not in a good mood.  
  
"Would you please explain what this is about!"  
  
"Fifty of your years ago â€" I was working with another Tok'ra against Sokar," started Seng'ok. "The symbiote had originally been in the service of  
  
Sokar, but had been working for the Tok'ra for ten years. His commanding officer â€" to use a Tau'ri term â€" had been P'chang!"  
  
"Is that it?" asked the General  
  
"No!" continued Seng'ok. "P'chang was still in the service of Sokar at the time of our mission â€" he managed to capture my colleague Tekrun. I  
  
expected to be able to rescue him while he was tortured, but P'chang didn't give me the chance. He was placed into a lava pit on Netu. My only  
  
relief is that Tekrun died before saying that he was not alone!"  
  
"Forgive my for saying this, but Tekrun knew the risk he was taking!" the General replied  
  
"No he did not," came back Seng'ok. "It was P'chang who originally encouraged Tekrun to join the Tok'ra. On our assignment, Tekrun originally  
  
approached P'chang for help!"  
  
OK, so this could explain a few things.  
  
General Hammond sighed "Very well, Seng'ok, you have a go to work with SG16 for this assigment, and may I remind Rick that he has to work under  
  
Lt Colonel Granger's orders for the duration."  
  
A sigh of my own "Yes sir".  
  
'You owe me one mate,' I told Seng'ok as I left the General's office.  
  
'How come? I believe I requested our joining Selmak on the assignment to take back the SGC from Klorel. That was against my better judgement' he  
  
replied  
  
'OK so us going after P'Chang makes us even, however we're going after him while working under the orders of Simone Granger! That means you  
  
owe me one!'  
  
An hour later  
  
"Let me make it perfectly clear Rick," snarled Granger. "It does not amuse me to have to baby-sit you!"  
  
We were in the Gateroom, pretty much ready to go. We being me, Granger and the rest of SG16, Captain Mike Anderson and Sergents Grant  
  
Richards and Ray Brant"  
  
"Let me also make it perfectly clear Colonel," I replied in similar fashion. "It also doesn't amuse me to have to follow your orders"  
  
"SG16, Rick, you have a go" General Hammond clearly didn't want anything going off in the Gate room! Not that I could blame him!  
  
After the standard Gate rollercoaster ride, we landed in a desert. Granger decided to restart the argument.  
  
"Have you forgotten the terms that General Hammond laid out when you agreed to be based at the SGC?" She continued "This is not an intelligence  
  
mission and I know full well that you're only tagging along to massage your symbiote's ego!"  
  
"I owed the guy a favour, you got a problem with that?" I replied.  
  
"If it compromises the professionalism of my team then yes I do!"  
  
*"Leave this to the professionals."*  
  
"Full apologies, but professionalism isn't what I consider the be all and end all. If it was then I probably wouldn't be here!" I fired back  
  
"And why are you here? Ah yes you got a soccer hooligan out of jail! Congratulations!"  
  
Dumb bitch needed to get her facts right  
  
"FIZZ!"  
  
The zat blast missed her.  
  
Ah, oh no Rick that was not a smart move, why did you do it? Look what's going to happen she's going to...  
  
"FIZZ"(  
  
YOOOOOUCCCCCH! OK I now know what it's like to be at the wrong end of one of those things  
  
'Seng'ok, you alright mate?' I heard no reply.  
  
"Full apologies but firing a zat at me isn't how you get in my good books!" announced Granger smugly "Richards, Brant, keep an eye on him. Move  
  
out."  
  
'YOU FOOL!' Seng'ok was back and not in a good mood 'I would like to know how we are going to defeat P'Chang now!'  
  
'I don't know' was the only reply I could give.  
  
Some time later  
  
"Brant, could you leave the snake for a minute. According to the Tok'ra intelligence, P'Chang's stronghold is somewhere around here. We may need  
  
every man that we can get!" Granger ordered  
  
"Uh excuse me," I piped up. "Sorry about the earlier incident, but we are on the same side! Both Klorel's Jaffa and the Replicators could tell you that  
  
between me and Seng'ok we're pretty good with a zat"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it!" sneered Granger  
  
She didn't have long to wait! Ten seconds later a series of transport rings appeared from the ground. They then withdrew to reveal Jaffa with zats.  
  
"FIZZ FIZZ" Granger and Anderson went down before they could reply  
  
"FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ FIZZ" The three of us remaining, fired shots wide. The Jaffa were more accurate and we were knocked out!  
  
I awoke in a cell with SG16. Thanks probably to Seng'ok , I was the first to wake up. Unfortunately my waking was spotted by a Jaffa !  
  
"YAAAHHH" Don't know what that thing was that he put on the back of my neck but it caned!  
  
Seng'ok suddenly took control as he stood up and I could feel my eyes flash!  
  
" Jaffa ! Your lord Anubis will not be pleased!"  
  
"Who are you?" asked the surprised Jaffa .  
  
"My name is Seng'ok. I have spent the last few months on the homeworld of the Tau'ri spying for Anubis by posing as a member of the Tok'ra!"  
  
Seng'ok replied. "I wish to speak with P'chang!"  
  
"Your wish cannot be granted at the moment my lord," the Jaffa responded, now bowing. " P'chang is at this moment meeting with Anubis on his  
  
mothership. Do you wish to contact him?"  
  
'No thanks' I suggested. It would be an easy way to get our cover blown.  
  
"I will decline your offer, the matter can wait!" Seng'ok replied. "In the meantime, I would like some better quarters!"  
  
"Certainly my lord, this way" The Jaffa gestured, and under Seng'ok's control I followed!  
  
A while later  
  
OK, think bedroom of Indian palace in colonial times. No TV, no minibar but you still get waited on hand and foot. And Seng'ok's only posing as an  
  
underling!  
  
'Hey Seng'ok, nice initiative, but why did you decide to use your real name?' I asked  
  
'I did so when infiltrating Sokar's forces on Netu fifty years ago. P'Chang believed that I was a friend then and so he will now' he replied  
  
'Hiding in plain sight. That's a gamble though, it's not something that I'd try on Earth unless I already knew who I was up against. If I'd have done  
  
that against the AHA, they'd have connected me to Steve and if I'd have done that against the NID they'd have connected me to the SGC.'  
  
'P'Chang does know me personally, or thinks he does'  
  
*I'm holding a hand device. In front of me is a Jaffa with his back turned to me. Behind me I hear the voice of a symbiote, "Now Seng'ok, prove  
  
where your loyalties lie ." I raise and activate the hand device. "YYYAAARGGGGH". The Jaffa collapses to the ground in pain. I turn round. I see a  
  
hooded scared face. "My loyalty is to Sokar! And to you!"*  
  
'Wow. Slight problem though. Your supposed loyalty to Sokar,' I enquired  
  
'Sokar is now dead, and I would be just one of the many minor Goa'uld that formally served now dead System Lords, that currently serve Anubis'  
  
'What did P'Chang mean by 'loyalty now.''  
  
'I claimed to have formerly served Chronos until we had a 'falling out'. He was more concerned whether I was still in Chronos's service or not. The  
  
two had recently fought and Sokar had captured many of Chronos's Jaffa .' He continued 'The hand device I was carrying was at a high setting, the  
  
pain slowly killed the Jaffa that you saw.'  
  
'Oh' One of those things you don't really want to know.  
  
"My lord!" A voice bought me back to the present "P'Chang has returned. He wishes you to prove your loyalty to him again, by taking part in the  
  
torture of the Tau'ri!"  
  
'For fuck's sake decline the offer â€" Granger's got a big enough chip on her shoulder as it is!' I advised, hoping that Seng'ok would listen  
  
'It will be a great honour to see the shock on P'Chang's face when I turn against him after this' Seng'ok replied sounding like he was drooling in  
  
anticipation. "I will not fail him!" he replied out loud.  
  
'You're fucking crazy'  
  
Later  
  
So it was that I was now standing, in an interrogation chamber, wearing a hand device, and this time it was me wearing the hand device, not  
  
Sarang. The man in front of me was not some unknown Jaffa , but Ray Brant, a US Air Force Sargent about my age.  
  
Luckily I did have a plan, whether it worked was another matter entirely, and that counted for both short and long term. If Ray got killed then I was  
  
in the shitter from Granger on upwards.  
  
If Granger didn't believe my message when Ray gave it to her then fuck knows what was going to happen when we got back.  
  
And as for the means of communication, the only person who believed that it worked was Daniel Jackson. There was no other evidence of this even  
  
being possible. And Daniel only knew of it happening once. And I hadn't much of an idea as to how to go about it.  
  
"And now Seng'ok, you will prove your loyalty to me again." That was P'Chang, right behind me.  
  
My hand is raised, the device is activated and I see Ray's body wracked with pain.  
  
Now for what has to be the ultimate gamble. Trying to communicate thoughts through a hand device.  
  
'Ray, it's me Rick, I'm on your side, you have to trust me, I want you to kneel down, and claim loyalty to P'Chang, trust me I have a plan, you do  
  
as I say and I will deactivate the hand device. After that between me and Seng'ok, we willkill P'Chang.'  
  
I repeated the message. I repeated it again. And again. Finally Ray kneeled down and said three words "I serve...P'Chang."  
  
That was enough. I deactivated the hand device "Very well Seng'ok, you have proven your loyalty again." P'Chang was pleased.  
  
"I have not proven my loyalty yet" replied Seng'ok. He continued "I do now...to Tekrun"  
  
Face to face, the hand device is raised again and this time it's concentrated on P'Chang. Now it's P'Chang on his knees.  
  
"Do you remember Tekrun?" Seng'ok asks  
  
"Who...are...you?" asks P'Chang.  
  
"I am Seng'ok, of the Tok'ra, and I was Tok'ra when we first met on Netu."  
  
"Shol ..va!"  
  
"If I am Sholva then so are you! Do you remember Tekrun?" Seng'ok's voice was more forceful now.  
  
"Tekrun... Shol...va"  
  
"DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR BETRAYAL?" Unfortunately Seng'ok overdid it that time. P'Chang collapsed in a heap, dead. I wasn't sure if that was what  
  
Seng'ok was looking for.  
  
"Rick ..please." Ray's voice reminded me that it didn't really matter  
  
'Hope you're satisfied, because that guy needs our help' I reminded Seng'ok. We carried Ray back to SG16's cell, where Granger was not in a good  
  
mood.  
  
"What have you done to him?" Granger asked in an accusing voice  
  
I started to hear Jaffa footsteps behind me and unlocked the door  
  
"Doesn't matter, just get out of here!" I replied. "MOVE." I handed them Ray's limp body. I was going to need at least one hand to cover them.  
  
I'd only just started to run when the Jaffa turned up, and was soon dodging staff blast and replying with zats. Add to that keeping an eye on SG16  
  
to see which way they went. That was one thing I didn't have to worry about after the team went one way and I went the other â€" taking most of  
  
the Jaffa with me. the bad news was that I wound up taking the long way to the transport rings. After hitting the surface it was a case of burning  
  
the sand with my feet as I ran.  
  
I got to the DHD and just about remembered Earth's address â€" it's usually the Tok'ra homeworld that I dial home to. I started to dial before hearing  
  
the sound of staff blasts â€" the Jaffa had caught up with me. So, it's one hand dialing and the other hand zatting. And then it's the Tok'ra GDO and  
  
then it's a...dive!  
  
Next thing I know I'm hitting the SGC's ramp face first, with staff blasts still coming through the Gate.  
  
"CLOSE THE FUCKING IRIS! NOW!"  
  
The Iris closes. Well that counts for something! The problem now is what goes in Granger's report. What the events of that mission may cost me  
  
and Seng'ok I don't know!  
  
Next up...Flipside 


End file.
